fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mirai Path Pretty Cure!
is a fan series that will build up info (like a normal show) as time goes by. Each Cure has a different theme. Plot Mirai Path Pretty Cure! Episodes The planet known as Thematic is in terror when the attacks of Catastrophic arise. The four princesses, Princess Feeling, Princess Earth, Princess Hidden, and Princess Soul, try to defend their parts of the planet, but have failed. Two mascots, on the other hand, decide to reincarnate them and find their new selves to complete the Power Flower. Soon, they learn only Princess Hidden did not reincarnate into a Pretty Cure, but instead into a new member of Catastrophic. Shocked, the mascots find Fukumoto Tomoko, the reincarnation of Princess Feeling. Filled with joy, the mascots give Tomoko the power to become Cure Change. The adventure goes from there, and the ending is decided by the Cures. Characters Pretty Cure A daydreaming girl that believes in true love and has even fallen in love with a boy from her class. She believes in many things but is quiet and blushes quite easily. Her family owns a dessert shop, so Tomoko knows about cooking and how to make many desserts. Her alter ego is , the Mirai Cure of feelings, and her theme color is pink. She is Princess Feeling's reincarnation. A girl filled with generosity and excitement but has sorrow about the parents she never met. She lives with her older sister, Mieko, who taught her about making clothes to those that are poor. Mizuki wishes to help everyone in need and turn bad into good. Her alter ego is , the Mirai Cure of space, and her theme color is blue. She is Princess Earth's reincarnation. A sweet and patient girl with an intense past. Hisoka used to be the impatient and loud member of Catastrophic, Asia, and wanted to eliminate the Cures. She chose to live on her own after the change to Pretty Cure, but cares for those that are nice to her. Her alter ego is , the Mirai Cure of mirrors, and her theme color is black. A mysterious Cure that knows a lot about the enemy. Kotone is actually a peace-loving person although it only shows when not in Cure form. She is very adventurous and smart as a Pretty Cure, almost a complete opposite to when not. Her alter ego is , the Mirai Cure of peace, and her theme color is yellow. She is Princess Soul's reincarnation. Mascots Yesterday is one of the two mascots that search for the reincarnated princesses. She is shy but easily warms up to the Cures like family. She does not like seeing violence, even if it means she has to watch the Cures fight. Tomorrow is one of the two mascots that search for the reincarnated princesses. He is a polar opposite to Yesterday; he is talkative, easily makes it through tough times, and is able to watch violence without trouble. Catastrophic America is a stubborn female who is first to appear to the Cures. She is quick with reflexes but usually misses an attack. Her civilian form is . Europe is a younger female with a heart of hatred. She only cares about the others of Catastrophic and wants no one else in her way. Her civilian form is . Asia is a loud, impatient female, appearing third to the Cures. She is prepared to take down anyone but later has a change of heart. Her civilian form is , who later becomes a Cure. Oceania is a hyper female appearing after Asia's change of sides. At first her only focus is helping the enemies, but she later finds out about being Princess Hidden's reincarnation and begins to befriend the Cures. Her civilian form is . The dark versions of the Pretty Cure that were introduced after Cure Relax's arrival. They are , , , and . They also have civilian forms, including the counterpart's surname. Respectively, their civilians are , , , and . Eternity is confirmed as the main villain of the season. Items Cure Change's transformation item. The phrase Pretty Cure, Brim With Emotion! is used to transform. Cure Solar's transformation item. The phrase Pretty Cure, Space Out! is used to transform. Cure Shadow's transformation item. The phrase Pretty Cure, Inner Emerge! is used to transform. Cure Relax's transformation item. The phrase Pretty Cure, Quiet Twist. is used to transform. The Cures' attack item, the first part of the name is changed depending on which Cure uses that version of the arrow. * is used by Cure Change. * is used by Cure Solar. * is used by Cure Shadow. * is used by Cure Relax. The jewel-like items the Cures collect to perform stronger attacks, but must be inserted into the Heart Brace to activate. Used by the Past Path Pretty Cure for transformation. The phrase Pretty Cure! Catastrophic Start! is used to transform. The Past Path Pretty Cure's attack item. Unlike their good counterparts, all variations have the same name. Locations Trivia *All of the Cures' civilian names are six letters long. This was confirmed to be a coincidence. *Unlike most reincarnation series, Mirai Path Pretty Cure has all four characters, with the exception of Oceania (who finds out when becoming good in her heart), already knowing about their past life. *''Mirai Path Pretty Cure!'' is similar to MirrorCatch Pretty Cure: **Both start with two Cures with pink and blue theme colors and later are joined by two more **Both groups of Cures are reincarnations (with the exception of Cure Shadow) **Both have more confident lead Cures (Tomoko and Mayu) and more laid back yellow Cures (Kotone and Natsuki, in the latter's case until she gets to know someone) **Both have a Cure who didn't want to join at first (Cure Shadow and Cure Evening) **Both have mirrors and emotions themes **Both have evil counterparts (the Past Path and Kurai Cures) Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Mirai Path Pretty Cure!